The invention relates to a signal distributor for connecting a signal trunk line to a plurality of signal branch lines, comprising a housing, which is made of plastic and which has a housing ceiling comprising a plurality of regularly arranged passage openings, comprising a printed circuit board, which supports a plurality of plug sockets for contacting a respective signal branch line, wherein the plug sockets pass from the rear side of the housing ceiling through the respective passage openings associated therewith during mounting of the printed circuit board, wherein the outer wall of each plug socket and of the edge of the passage opening associated therewith are narrowly spaced apart from one another such that, during casting of a housing cavity, which receives the printed circuit board, with a potting compound after installing the printed circuit board, no potting compound passes through the passage opening.
A signal distributor of the afore-described type is described in EP 1 039 589 B1. The known signal distributor has a housing, which is made of a hard plastic. The housing has the task of connecting a signal trunk line to a plurality of signal branch lines. For this purpose, the signal trunk line can be connected via a plug contact strip to conductor paths on a printed circuit board consisting of hard plastic. The printed circuit board supports a plurality of regularly arranged plug sockets. The housing has a number of passage openings, which corresponds to the number of plug sockets and through which the plug socket can pass when the fully equipped printed circuit board is inserted into a housing cavity. The printed circuit board is thereby inserted into the housing cavity until the plug sockets have passed through the passage openings to the corresponding measure. In this end position, the printed circuit board can lock in place. After that, the housing cavity is cast with a plastic potting compound, which hardens. The gap between the inner edge of the passage opening and the outer edge of the plug socket needs to be minimal, because potting compound can otherwise pass through the gap in response to the casting. Due to the fact that the printed circuit boards and the housing are produced at different production sites, a high tolerance needs to be maintained in response to the production. This increases the price of production or leads to tensions on the printed circuit board, which have the result that electric contacts to the electronic components, which are supported on the printed circuit board, are impacted, respectively, if the tolerances are not maintained.